


One Shot Collection: Star Wars

by ayesir_theflyingcat



Series: One Shot Collections [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayesir_theflyingcat/pseuds/ayesir_theflyingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Star Wars one shots (: Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Work Hard, Play Hard

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot that came to my mind when I was playing my Sith Warrior/Juggernaut, My'rari, the other day ^^

Flashback

-

The cavern started shaking as soon as Draag hit the switch, and I cursed under my breath. "DANG IT! I'm gonna kill that coward! Him and Baras both!"

"Master! Look out!" I heard Jaesa yell before I felt an invisible force push my body across the room.

I quickly got back up, but not before glancing at my companion in amazement.

Jaesa had a humongous boulder lifted above her head with the force, clearly straining a bit with the effort.

I recovered and grasped the boulder with the force, removing it from above our heads with one hand, and catching Jaesa with the other arm. "You okay?" I asked her as we went over to a safer spot.

"Yes, I'm alright." She assured me, her face still a bit paler than normal.

I protected us from anymore rocks with the force, but not before telling her a grateful, "Thank you."

She smiled slightly, nodding at my words. "Of course."

-

A very subtle time skip xD

-

I was in my quarters, cleaning my lightsaber, when light footsteps approached my door.

"It's either Jaesa or Vette, but Vette said she would be busy tonight with trying to find leads on her mother and sister..." I thought before I called, "You can come in, Jaesa."

The door slid open, and my apprentice entered. "May I have a moment?" She asked.

"Of course." I answered as I put the lightsaber pieces I was holding down.

"Well, do you remember the last Imperial port we were docked at? Because I don't." I gave her a questioning look, and she spoke again. "I think I partied a little too hard there. I vaguely recall an Imperial soldier...I think he and I...uh...got to know each other? Either that, or I might have killed him. Or both maybe; it's fuzzy." She looked at the ceiling while talking, then took to rubbing her forhead.

"I see you're enjoying yourself after the incident on Quesh." I commented in an amused voice, grinning ever so slightly.

Jaesa gave me a grin of her own as she responded. "The way I see it, I work hard, so I should play hard. But don't get me wrong," Her face turned a bit more serious, "I'm not really interested in nameless, faceless, possibly lifeless, grunts. I'm sure true sustenance will come from more substantiated experiences." She said with a small nod.

"Maybe you should focus on finding some then." I suggested.

"Your advice goes a long way with me, Master." Jaesa said, smiling at me. "My next furlough will be spent doing just that." She said determinedly. "But, of course, I'll be ready for action if you need me." She gave me a small bow and a smile before leaving.


	2. Chika & Her Dusters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one features my Smuggler/Gunslinger, Chika! (And of course, Corso too!) ^^

Chika

I was looking through the dusters in my wardrobe one day, smiling fondly to myself at the memories they brought to mind. There was a knock on the door of my bedroom, and I called out an "It's open" over my shoulder before placing the duster in my hands down on the bed.

"You alright? You've been awful quiet today." Corso asked me when he entered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, is all..." I told him, sitting on my bed and running my fingers over the smooth texture of the duster I'd put down.

Corso sat beside me, then asked me curiously, "You know, I've always wondered why you wear these things so much...?"

He looked a bit hesitant when he saw my facial expression. "It's...my Dad always wore dusters..." I admitted after a few heartbeats of silence. "I loved my Dad, and I wanted to be exactly like him when I was little." I told him, a small smile coming to my face.

"I remember when he game me my first duster, I wore it for a month straight, and only took it off to bathe." I said, laughing lightly at the memory.

When Corso didn't say anything, I looked over at him. "What's with that look?!" I complained, my cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of how cute you must have been back then." He told me with a grin.

"Hey, don't go all soft on me now, farm boy." I teased him, trying to hide my embarrassment.

Corso came closer to me, and when I moved to swat him away, he grabbed my wrists, halting me. "Corso!" I practically giggled in protest as he started tickling me, his legs straddling me to hold me in place.

When he finally stopped, he smirked victoriously down at me, his hands pressed into the bed on each side of my head.

"Alright, you win." I said breathlessly, trying not to think about the position we were in.

"I know what you're thinking, I can tell. Do you want me to move?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Head says yes, heart says no. which to listen to, is the question." I said, grinning ever-so-slightly. "What do you think?"

"You should know me well enough to know the answer to that." He reminded me with a chuckle. His face was inching closer and closer, perhaps unintentionally, but it's not like I was going to stop him.

"So shut up and kiss me." I breathed out before he did just that.

"Maybe we shouldn't interrupt them..."

"And what, tell the Supreme Chancellor she's busy with farm boy, so she can't answer the holo?!"

We heard Guss and Risha bickering outside the door, so of course, Corso pulled away.

"Duty calls?" He asked, slight disappointment in the words.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll pick this back up later, I promise." I said as he rolled off me, planting a kiss on his cheek and winking at him as I got up.

"I have no doubt." He said softly, chuckling lightly before he got up and followed me out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End~~!
> 
> Thanks for reading! ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeerp. Just an idea that I wanted to get out of my head.
> 
> I dunno, some people don't like Vette and love Jaesa, I'm just like, "I love them both .-."
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! ;3


End file.
